marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Infinity War
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * ** Numerous unnamed members Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * Uncle Morgan * * The Beatles * * Midtown School of Science & Technology Students ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Kevin Bacon * Gamora's mother * * * * * * * * * * * * Flash Gordon * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Outriders Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******** ******* ******* ****** ****** ***** **** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** ***** ** ** ** *** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * Star-Lord's Microsoft Zune * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * * * | Plot = Having acquired the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his lieutenants—Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive—intercept a spaceship carrying the surviving Asgardians. As they extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thanos subdues Thor, overpowers Hulk, and kills Loki. Heimdall sends Hulk to Earth using the Bifröst before being killed. Thanos departs with his lieutenants and obliterates the ship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting to Bruce Banner. He warns Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos' plan to kill half of all life in the universe; in response, Strange recruits Tony Stark. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Peter Parker. Maw captures Strange, but fails to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment. Stark and Parker pursue Maw's spaceship, Banner contacts Steve Rogers, and Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Edinburgh, Midnight and Glaive ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead. Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson rescue them and take shelter with James Rhodes and Banner at the Avengers Facility. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone to keep Thanos from retrieving it. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor, who surmises Thanos seeks the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Rocket and Groot accompany Thor to Nidavellir, where they and Eitri create Stormbreaker, a battle-axe capable of killing Thanos. On Knowhere, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adopted daughter, who reveals the location of the Soul Stone to save her captive adopted sister Nebula from torture. Thanos and Gamora travel to Vormir, where Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs him the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos reluctantly kills Gamora, earning the stone. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her on Thanos' destroyed homeworld, Titan. Stark and Parker kill Maw and rescue Strange. Landing on Titan, they meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis. The group forms a plan to remove Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet after Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses. Thanos arrives, justifying his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. The group subdues him until Nebula deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill attacks him, allowing Thanos to break the group's hold and overpower them. Stark is seriously wounded by Thanos, but is spared after Strange surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos. In Wakanda, Rogers reunites with Bucky Barnes before Thanos' army invades. The Avengers, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Banner, unable to transform into the Hulk, fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the Avengers; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed. Thanos arrives and despite Maximoff's attempt to destroy the Mind Stone, removes it from Vision's head, killing him. Thor severely wounds Thanos, but Thanos activates the completed Infinity Gauntlet and teleports away. Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Maximoff, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, and Parker, as well as Maria Hill and Nick Fury, although Fury is able to transmit a signal to Carol Danvers first. Stark and Nebula remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, and Thor are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Thanos watches a sunrise on another planet. | Cast = * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Bruce Banner * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / King T'Challa * Zoe Saldana as Gamora ** Ariana Greenblatt portrays a young Gamora * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Sebastian Stan as White Wolf / Bucky Barnes * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Dave Bautista as Drax * Vin Diesel as Groot ** Terry Notary did the motion capture for Groot. * Bradley Cooper as Rocket ** Sean Gunn does the motion and facial capture for Rocket. * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Benicio del Toro as The Collector / Taneleer Tivan * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * William Hurt as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian * Tom Vaughn-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight ** Monique Ganderton provided additional motion capture. }} * Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive }} Additionally, Stan Lee makes a cameo as a school bus driver. Winston Duke and Florence Kasumba reprise their roles as M'Baku and Ayo, from Black Panther, respectively. Kerry Condon voices Friday. Jacob Batalon, Tiffany Espensen, Isabella Amara, and Ethan Dizon reprise their roles as Ned Leeds, Cindy Moon, Sally Avril, and Tiny McKeever, from Spider-Man: Homecoming, respectively. }} Ross Marquand takes over the role of Red Skull, who was portrayed by Hugo Weaving in Captain America: The First Avenger. Ameenah Kaplan portrays Gamora's mother. Michael Anthony Rogers and co-writer Stephen McFeely make cameos as Ross' aides. }} Samuel L. Jackson and Cobie Smulders make uncredited appearances in the post-credits scene as Nick Fury and Maria Hill, respectively. One of the deleted scenes featured Jon Favreau reprising his role as Happy Hogan, along with co-director Joe Russo making a cameo appearance as a paparazzi photographer. | Notes = * This film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * Although Avengers: Infinity War - Part I was this film's original title, the Russo brothers subsequently confirmed that this film and Part II would be retitled to emphasize the differences between the two films. The first part became simply Avengers: Infinity War, while the second part has yet to be retitled. The second part was retitled Avengers: Endgame on December 7, 2018. * Filming for this film and Avengers: Endgame started on January 23, 2017, and wrapped on July 14, 2017 for the former. * About two months before this film was set to release, its American premiere date was moved up one week, from May 4 to April 27, coinciding with its worldwide release. * For this film, Black Order member Black Dwarf was adapted with the name "Cull Obsidian." In the comics, "Cull Obsidian" is an alternative name for the Black Order. * The official poster for this film contains two visual errors in it. The first is Thor's scar being over the wrong eye (left instead of right), and the second is Bucky's bionic arm not being fully transposed over his left arm (on the wrist). * This film broke both the domestic opening weekend box office record and worldwide opening record with a $250 million domestic gross and $630 million worldwide, beating the records set by Star Wars: The Force Awakens ($247.9 million) and Fate of the Furious ($541.9 million), respectively. }} ** Additionally, this film broke the record for the fastest time a film managed to reach $1 billion at the worldwide box office, on its 11th day of release, again beating Star Wars: The Force Awakens which did so on its 12th day. }} * This film became the 4th film in history to earn $2 billion in its worldwide box office gross, alongside Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Titanic, and Avatar. }} * With a worldwide total box office gross of $2 billion, this film became the highest-grossing film of 2018, }} and at its peak the 4th-highest-grossing film of all time. }} | Trivia = * The release date of this film was around the time of the 10th Anniversary of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which first appeared in Iron Man. * With a running time of 2 hours and 29 minutes, this is the longest Marvel movie. * An initial draft for this film included a reunion between Iron Man and Captain America. According to co-writer Stephen McFeely, the scene was scrapped because it meant slowing down the aspect of Thanos from the film. * An early draft for this film had Falcon go to space instead of Spider-Man. * In this film's French dub, Tony Stark insults Ebony Maw by calling him Voldemort, instead of Squidward. }} * The original script for this film had Star-Lord fail to bring himself to try to kill Gamora. The scene was revisited after receiving input from Chris Pratt and James Gunn. }} * Drax's line asking "Why is Gamora?" during the stand-off between Iron Man and Star-Lord was brought up by Dave Bautista himself. * According to James Gunn, Groot's final words before dying meant "Dad." }} Co-director Anthony Russo has confirmed the script did include what Groot's final words meant. * The final moments of Spider-Man's death scene were improvised by Tom Holland, namely the repeated blubbering of the line "I don't want to go." }} * The Russo Brothers confirmed that characters like Betty Ross and Lady Sif died off-screen due to Thanos' finger snap, while others such as Howard the Duck, Aunt May and Nakia survived. They refused to confirm the status of some characters because the information was deemed to be "too spoilery." These characters include Jane Foster, Ned Leeds, Shuri, Korg and Miek. }} * The Russo Brothers wanted Steve Rogers' phone number (678-136-7092) to work in real life and redirect to a fake voicemail from the character. They couldn't do it because of the intervention of the film's affiliated legal department. * In an earlier draft for this film and its sequel, Thanos snapping his fingers didn't happen until the second film. This was changed because "it would feel more like a cliffhanger than we intended" according to co-writer Christopher Markus. }} Gallery Images Avengers Infinity War poster 001 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 002 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War banner 001.jpg Avengers Infinity War promo art 001.jpg Avengers Infinity War promo art 002.jpg|D23's "Road to Infinity War" Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 001.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 002.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 003.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 004.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 005.jpg|Fandango poster Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover A Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover A Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover B Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover B Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover C Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover C Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover D Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover D Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover E Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover E Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover F Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover F Avengers Infinity War poster 003 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 004 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 005 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 006 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 007 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 009 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 010.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 010 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 011.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 011 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 012.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 012 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 013.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 013 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 014.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 014 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 015.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 015 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 016.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 016 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 017.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 017 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 018.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 018 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 019.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 019 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 020.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 020 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 021.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 021 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 022.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 022 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 023.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 023 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 024.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 024 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 025.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 025 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 026.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 026 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 027.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 027 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 028.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 028 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 029.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 029 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 030.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 030 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 031.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 031 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 033.jpg|IMAX poster Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Teasers Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Flattery" Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Chant" TV Spot 2 Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Remember" TV Spot Featurettes Action...Avengers Infinity War Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War 10-Year Legacy Featurette Wakanda Revisited Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Red Carpet World Premiere PSA Say No to Spoilers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War | Links = * Marvel films }} ru:Мстители: Война Бесконечности Category:Marvel Studios